Striking
by TheBlackRoseNightmare
Summary: Smiles, building tears, new jobs, and desperate searches... Just for one striking smile. A bunch of drabbles based off of what I know about Black and White 2! DualRival and Chess.


"Well, I thought she still looked beautiful."

"Of course she did, it's _Elesa_ we're talking about here."

"But you're acting like she's a totally different person! Besides her appearance, Ms. Elesa hasn't changed one bit."

"If you say so. But I just can't help thinking that Elesa went under not just an appearance change, but a major personality one too."

* * *

"White you can't be serious!"

"I am Bianca. I am. I'm going with Black to find N,"

Bianca suddenly started to cry. "B-but you _can't _go White! The four of us only just got to start being together like we used to!"

White patted her friend's head "I can't let Black go alone, you see. He could get into danger, and then he'd have me – I mean, _us_ – worried sick," White said, blushing a slight pink.

Black approached the two, "Are you ready, White?"

White looked to the other brunette and sighed, "As I'll ever be,"

Cheren watched from a nearby window – he didn't want to say goodbye either – but he couldn't own up to his feelings to go out there. He was just about done getting ready for his first day as Aspertia City's gym leader, and Bianca was to travel with him. It was so early in the morning, too early even for Bianca's tears.

So then, despite the cold weather that had been happening, and after Bianca attacked the two of them in a teary hug, Black pulled White onto his beautiful white dragon and flew away.

Bianca fled to Cheren's house after she watched them fly out of sight - she knew she'd find comfort there.

* * *

Bianca wiped her eyes slowly as Cheren stopped putting his contacts in to look at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oh, just fine…" she sniffled.

"Did White and Black leave?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, then stared at him with her red puffy eyes in awe while blushing a light pink.

"Cheren, what happened to your glasses?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

"I figure if I want to look more professional, contacts are the way to go."

"B-but I love your glasses!"

So Cheren stared at her, her face still wet from tears, the puffiness of her eyes going away. And then he did something completely absurd – or at least he thought so at that moment.

He took his glasses out of his shirt pocket, where he had put them in case he needed them. He popped out the lenses and let them fall to the floor – hopefully _not_ shattering.

Bianca gasped as he put them on her face. He had to admit, she did look totally adorable wearing them.

"You can have them," he told her.

"A-are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded and she let out a giggle, becoming her cheerful self again.

"Hehe, thank you Cheren~" and she attacked him in a hug.

He blushed bright red… and then wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her back.

* * *

"Black said he would go in White's place to find N, but –"

"So let him," Elesa told the worried Cheren, "He can do what he wants. We must calm down… There are more important things we have to deal with – like the raging cold that's been happening lately…"

"That's the point," Skyla said, "Cheren told us earlier that N could hold an important key to this raging cold."

"Let Black go to look for him then-" Iris tried.

"White refused to let Black go on his own, that's why we're all here. We have to replace Black as champion." Cheren cut her off.

"And Black said…?" Iris asked curiously.

"That if White was to be as headstrong as she usually is and decided to go with him – which she most certainly_ did _- that we should make the choice of who is going to be our new champion."

"That's an impossible choice for us. We're all biased towards ourselves," Skyla said.

Roxie glared at Cheren for bringing something so important up so abruptly, but what other choice did he have? Could he have always been like that? Bring up important things so quickly? But then, she didn't know him too well, so she couldn't judge.

Elesa maintained a sigh, and then stared onwards towards her fellow gym leaders, "Let's make it an easier decision by deciding which one of us – the original gym leaders – Black had the most trouble with."

And so Drayden spoke up, "That would be Iris,"

Iris blushed a little pink – for she had not expected anyone to tell them it was_ her _Black had trouble with - and looked at Cheren for reassurance.

"Then let Iris replace Black." He said, "Now back to N,"

* * *

Elesa sighed slightly, letting her black hair fly in the wind gently.

It had been an hour since the previous gym leader conference, and most gym leaders had made such a big deal about N.

And Elesa felt sorry for him.

Sorry that he was probably just a confused teenager flying away from all the pain and confusion – or so he was thinking.

But that's not how it worked, because for once, Elesa knew how the green-haired boy felt. Even as he crossed her gym the first time she saw him, he looked at the Ferris wheel in confusion.

And yet, he looked at it in such awe, in such amazement that looked like he must ride it at all costs, so Elesa made sure he was the only one allowed on the Ferris wheel for the rest of the day.

So, the black haired woman, done reminiscing on a slight past encounter with N stared at the Ferris wheel…

And she saw it turning, going higher into the sky. And in the top one, she could see a green ponytail - if only for a second – but she knew it was him.

He really loved that Ferris wheel. And so when it stopped and he got out, he saw Elesa staring at him. So when she smiled, he looked at her in confusion for a second, and flew away on his majestic black dragon.

…And Elesa remembered her vacation – and how much she had changed from before… Well, N might not know her, but she could do the poor boy a favor and keep this moment to herself.

Elesa smiled her strikingly beautiful smile to herself.


End file.
